


Walk In Suprise

by youmeanlike4eva



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmeanlike4eva/pseuds/youmeanlike4eva
Summary: Lando is leading until the last lap. His car breaks down just like it did in Belgium 2019...Carlos is there to help Lando forget the pain.And Lewis is the paddock daddy who walks in on his youngest son in bed with Carlos.Oops.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Walk In Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but as soon as the thought randomly came to me, it had to be written. Please enjoy, I'm sure its terrible but here it is.
> 
> Any feedback is welcome and if you have any ideas for anything like this that you might like to see written, I'll give it a go. If you like.
> 
> OK, I'm going. Have fun.

Yet again, his car had failed him. A repeat of Belgium 2019. He passed the finish line for the last lap and his car lost power. The difference this time? He was leading the race by fifteen seconds, ahead of Lewis.

"Its gone again! Noooooo…" His voice broke, just about to win his first race and his car had given up on him. "Why? Every fucking time!" 

"I'm so sorry Lando. So, so sorry. We will figure out whats gone wrong. Hopefully we can actually find out what caused it this time. Just pull to the side mate. I really am sorry."

"No media after… I can't do it."

"Understood. Stay in the car until everyone has finished the race. We will get there Lando, we'll get that win."

"Okay."

As soon as it was safe to, Lando escaped from his broken car and without even a second look back at his car. His head stayed down until he saw Lewis pull up to the number one board… the board he should be pulling up to right now. To the side of his for second was Carlos, he had been elevated to equal his best finish in his new Ferrari. George had pulled off a stunning drive and managed to get his rather drastically improved Williams up to third. His first podium.

Of course he was so pleased for George, it really was amazing since last years Williams really had been a hot mess. Nowhere near good enough. Now, with more cash investment they were on the up and up. This was the result they really needed. Something that would show the team they were finally achieving something in the sport once more.

Part of Lando felt very conflicted. He knew George was due a finish like this. A brilliant podium like this but for it to be at his cost? He couldn't help but feel off about it. He couldn't quite put his finger or a word to how he felt. It just didn't sit right with him. He'd message George later to congratulate him but he couldn't face him right now.

It wasn't just George that he didn't particularly want to see right now. Part of him didn't even want to see his boyfriend, Carlos. Another podium for Carlos, not quite at his cost but he should have been on the podium with him. He wanted to celebrate with Carlos but he also didn't want to. He really couldn't win today, not just on the track. Off track too. Carlos wouldn't celebrate in front of Lando, he knew he wouldn't. Yet Lando wanted it but… 

It really went from the best day of his racing career to his worst in such a small amount of time.

Not to mention that also Lewis would be coking to check on him aswell. Lewis had become like a father to him while they were travelling the world. He always checked up on him anytime he could. Apart from the usual, Carlos, George and Alex being the main ones to check up on him.

Lewis really did care for his younger countryman. Not just because he was the youngest on the grid, of course that would play a part in it. People could see him as young and naive but with those who stood with him would show he's really not young and stupid. He's one that people believe in and want to be associated with.

Coming around the last corner, Lewis saw the stricken McLaren pulled up on the side.

"What happened with Lando, Bono?"

"Some mechanical failure. Last lap Lewis. Head down, let's take this win."

"Yeah…"

Lewis felt guilty celebrating the win. Getting out of his car, posing with the number one stance in the air. He looked down the pitlane to see the neon green helmet, only associated with Lando. A small nod was sent Lewis' way from the young brit as he seemingly vanished amongst the pit crews.

It felt like hours to Lando before there was a soft, gentle knock on his drivers room door.

"Lando? Its me cábron."

"Its open." 

Thats all Lando could squeak out before more sobs crept up on him. He had managed to keep it together up until he heard the familiar Spanish accent.

"Mi amor… I'm so sorry…" Lando shot up and clung to Carlos as his tears fell like what felt unstoppable waterfalls.

"I did everything right Carlos… It gave up on me again… it bwoke…"

"You will win mi amor. I promise you that and I will be on that podium to celebrate with you. Just think, where is our next race?"

"Silverstone…"

"Maybe it is fate that you win at home. Your home grand prix. Imagine that, all your fans there. All that papaya in the stands and they all cheer for you when you cross that line. I'll be right behind you. I know it hurts now. It hurts a lot but when you get the win at the next race, you will forget all about this. I promise you that."

"I was so close…"

"Next race, the race win will be yours. I can't wait to see you on that top step. See that beautiful smile on your face."

"As long as you are there with me."

"Even if I don't end up on the podium, I'll be right there." Carlos gently pointed to Landos heart. "I'll somewhat be there no matter what."

"I love you Carlos. So much."

"Muchas gracias. I love you too my little one. Mi amor. Would you like to escape back to the hotel and have an early night?"

"We should celebrate your podium Carlos."

"Not tonight Lando, tonight is not about that. We can celebrate that tomorrow if you are feeling up to it then. We rest tonight. I can tell you are tired."

"Yeah… but-"

"Not buts. We rest with hot chocolates and marshmellows. Maybe a silly film on Netflix to make us fall asleep."

"That does sound nice."

"Then that is what we will do. We pack your things and then we leave. I am packed already."

"Can I see your trophy?"

"Tomorrow. I don't want to see you be upset about seeing it today. I promise tomorrow."

"Okay." Lando brushed away the loose tears that were still clinging onto his eyelashes. "I didn't unpack much this time. Maybe I knew it wouldn't go my way subconsciously."

"At least we don't have to clean up your usual tornado."

"I'm not that bad."

"Worser Lando."

"Thats not a word. Just worse you mean."

"Clever little shit." Landos face beamed a beautiful smile that had been missing for a while. The smile that had melted even the Iceman into a small smile. "There he is." The young brit could only blush. 

It wasn't long before they both escaped from the track and arrived back at the hotel. Immediately Carlos marched Lando to the shower, the hot water to start to relieve all the pent up emotion inside of him. Release all the negative thoughts had been rushing around in his head. All that melting away even more when the Spaniard joined him, massaging his scalp so gently. Carlos slowly moved to massaging Lando's still slightly tense shoulders. Along with the massage, Carlos placed soft kisses on the back of the brits neck. 

Everything just melted away after that. It was like the days events had just been erased. Lando looking so much better. No trace of sadness on his face. He was relaxed, nothing could trouble him. Not anymore.

Before Lando could really process anything, he was laid in bed with Carlos. Huddled close to his boyfriend, getting as much skin to skin contact as he could. One arm thrown over Carlos' torso and the other placed on his chest. His head over Carlos' heart, listening to the beautiful sound of Carlos' soft heartbeat. A lullaby that sent Lando into a peaceful slumber.

Carlos watched as his lover fell asleep so easily, cuddled up to him. It wasn't long until Carlos had joined him in his own peaceful slumber. Well, that was until both were woken by someone shouting.

"Lando, Carlos?! What the hell is going on here?" Lando shot up to be greeted by his fellow brit at the foot of his bed.

"Lewis? What the?"

"Why is Carlos in your bed? With no shirt on no less?"

"Lando, you didn't tell him mi amor?"

"Why are you calling Lando your love?"

"Ummm… Lewis… Can you give us a minute to put shirts on and I'll explain everything in the main room."

"Five minutes. No naughty business okay?"

"Yep." As soon as Lewis left the bedroom area, Lando threw himself back down onto the mattress. "Oh my god."

"How did Lewis even get in?"

"He got a card from someone from the team. He really has been like a dad on the road. I thought it was obvious we were together so I didn't exactly say hey, me and Carlos are a thing and we fuck…"

"So we gotta tell your paddock daddy that I fuck you into the mattress sometimes-"

"CARLOS! Not funny! Get up and so explain."

"Don't forget a shirt cábron." A middle finger was thrown his way as he threw on one of his McLaren shirts on.

"Move it Carlos."

"Love you."

"Love you too idiot."

"Come on kids, I need to give you the talk on safe sex!"

"Oh no…"


End file.
